


Finding Everlasting Love

by Xathia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Explosions, F/M, Facing Adversity, Fluff and Angst, I really got mad that they wouldn't kiss on command, Panic Attacks, Royal Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, being overwhelmed, not pleasant descriptions when turning, turning Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xathia/pseuds/Xathia
Summary: Princess Arabella is the youngest of four siblings. All of her older brothers are now married, and she has never been further from having a claim to the throne. She dances and acts for charity, and gets introduced to Lord Diavolo. Who quickly steals her heart before leaving her with no means of contact after they share several dances at a celebratory party. When her bodyguard gives in and hands her the Prince of Devildom's phone number given to him by the loyal butler, she invites him and his intentions to carry her down to Devildom to make her the future Queen. Much to the disgust of many Demons who don't want a Human on the throne. Navigating these politics may be trickier than Arabella ever thought.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Finding Everlasting Love

She was on view for the world to see as she smiled brightly for the cameras snapping away on the red carpet. It was unusual for royalty to be so invested in the movies, but as the youngest of four children and with her eldest siblings also having children of their own then Arabella knew that the throne of the Eshines Isles was secure with them. She had toed the line; she had taken on a career in musical theatre and stuck to the stage but then there had been a recording of one of her performances. She was regarded highly in her art as she gave a slight pose adjustment for one of the cameras. She was dressed in a conservative style, a dress that showed her figure off in a way that befitted royalty and had been given the approval of her mother before she left the palace. Her co-stars were drastically more daring in their outfits, but none of them carried a royal title. Arabella knew that a lot of them were vindictive about her title, but it was her work that was restricted as a result of it. Traditional plays, musicals, nothing with too much skin in the costumes as she turned to head into the hall. Her long blonde hair was characteristic of the royal family as it swayed in time with her hips, moving through the crowd with her bodyguard close to her as the party to celebrate the release of the film began in the giant ballroom. 

She knew that she was the reason for the delayed celebration. The building and surrounding area had been checked for any weaknesses and there was a very heavy security presence to keep everyone in the ballroom. She accepted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, before taking a seat in one of the booths. Dancing in such a crowded place was out of the question, it would be a prime opportunity for someone to hurt her or grab her. She could never get the bodyguards to agree to dance with her as she reclined backwards and sighed to herself. Arabella had originally been spotted for modelling when she had visited England as a teenager, though she had been giddy with the opportunity, her parents had declined it for her due to her title. She was primarily an opera singer and a ballet dancer, though she was allowed to work for musicals and plays which were approved by her parents who were the current monarchs. It gave her something to do with her time at least, and her presence also tended to bring in the money from big sponsors to the companies that needed it. She ended up donating her wages from her works and it also meant she could work for the smaller companies since she did not need the large paychecks. The music was typical of a party, and it wasn’t something that Arabella was accustomed to as she watched the director laughing with his arm around a very handsome man who she didn’t recognise. 

“Bella!” The Director, a young man called Jude Holmes, called out to her. Which made her smile behind the empty champagne glass as she gracefully put it down. “Waiter? Waiter! More champers!” He hollered loudly, waving his arms to get them to bring the bottle over to the table before he pushed the stranger in the booth and then dropped his weight onto the plush seat. Jude had consumed more than his fair share of champagne was Arabella’s bet as she smiled at the stranger with neutrality. “Bella, this young man is Lord Diavolo,” his words slurred slightly, but nothing heavy as he put emphasis on the title, and it made Diavolo flush. 

“Princess Arabella,” she smiled, holding her hand out formally. A trait that made most of the companies laugh at her, but it was something she didn’t want to ever stop for fear of messing up at royal events. 

Diavolo smiled at the use of her title, as though suddenly understanding why he had been brought to her table. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it in a manner that Arabella was used to at her royal arrangements. 

“Charmed. Please call me Diavolo,” he smiled. 

“Then please feel free to not call me Princess,” she giggled softly. 

“Bella was our Christine Daae,” Jude interrupted, oblivious as to what he was really doing once the champagne bottle was on the table. “Beautiful voice, we stole her once she’d finished dancing for the ballet, Coppélia where she played Swinhilde. Her voice is a shame to waste if she only does ballet,” he droned on as Diavolo gave her a small smile. 

“You’re full of flattery tonight, Jude. You were screaming at me before the final performance that I wasn’t hitting my high notes properly. Now you’re full of praise,” Arabella sighed, shaking her head and sipping at her drink as a man appeared in front of the table wearing what she could only describe as a butler’s uniform. 

“The dance floor is safe, my Lord,” he bowed, and attracted the attention of her bodyguards without a prompt. 

“Mm, I am not allowed, I appreciate the thought-“ she began with a sigh, but it seemed Lord Diavolo was having none of it. Jude moved swiftly at Diavolo’s insistence, and then he stood next to his butler with his hand out and a charming smile. 

“Sir, we are going to have to ask you to cease. The Princess is not allowed out of our sight,” her main bodyguard stated, blocking her from sight. She hated that everywhere she went she came with a small entourage of bodyguards. It made her life boring and difficult, especially since she was getting further and further removed from the throne with what felt like each passing day.   
"Then we'll dance here instead of the dance floor," the man charmed, as Arabella watched her bodyguards falter for the first time since she was assigned them at thirteen. Diavolo wasn't taking no for an answer, instead, he took the opportunity to pull Arabella to her feet and to start dancing with her in front of the table and bodyguards. She laughed brightly, keeping her hands in the approved places as the two let the alcohol set the pace. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you a break for a few minutes," he chuckled, keeping close to her as they tried to ignore the feeling of a hundred sets of eyes on them. 

"You have nothing to apologise for. I'm sure you can appreciate that my bodyguards are just doing a job," she blushed slightly, as a slow dance number suddenly came on after several fast pace dances. Not that Diavolo was giving her a chance to escape, as his hands rested on her hips and kept her close. 

His voice was low in her ear as he gently swayed with her. His body pressed to hers, and Arabella couldn't think of the last time she had anyone in such an intimate position. "I hope you'll let me see you again, Princess. I have enjoyed our dances." 

Arabella could feel her blush high on her ears after creeping up her neck, Diavolo seemed undeterred and kissed the back of her hand after stepping back at the end of the song. His smile was almost predatory and made her spine shiver in delight. She had never allowed herself to dare to think of anyone in such a manner of dating, but a Lord would be classed as acceptable as she felt her bodyguards come to life and begin to usher her out of the hall. Not that she could take her eyes off the man until she was pulled from the room. Her dreams would have to suffice for keeping her company in the meantime. 

“We are sorry, Arabella, but we cannot allow you to take place in this opera. It is far too outrageous, I am surprised you even considered the offer,” her father, King Maximillian XI, sighed, shaking his head over breakfast several days after the party. Her mother, Queen Helene, gave their only daughter a sympathetic smile as Arabella tucked into the small fruit salad. “Besides, the dates clash with the anniversary of our coronation and this year is our Silver Jubilee. Maybe we could even find you a suitor,” her father tried to encourage her as Arabella sulkily refused to lift her head to meet his gaze. She had found her moods soured of a morning since Lord Diavolo would be constantly in her dreams after their dances at the premiere celebration. Jude had been texting her and asking for all the gossip about the man he had introduced to her, but she had never had the chance to get his number. She could only hope that he would somehow end up at the Jubilee party celebration. She was not looking forward to the idea of having to tolerate the unwanted advances of the slimy aristocracy who just wanted to marry her for the title. She had no hopes of getting the throne, her siblings had ensured it, but she was not bitter for her brothers finding their happiness and starting families of their own as the dining room was full of several children aged from a few months old to nine years old. Her brothers were all married, though her youngest brother and his wife had no children yet since their wedding had been the last royal celebration the previous year. Arabella could feel the country looking at her and finding herself the target of any aristocrat who felt like making a pass to a princess. 

“Arabella?” Her mother’s voice brought her back to the table, a frown creasing her face. 

“Apologies, I am still waking up. I did not mean to ignore you,” she smiled, trying to make herself feel better on purpose. She may never see Lord Diavolo again after all. 

The conversation continued as normal, her parents even going as far as thanking her for not causing a fuss at their rejection of her performing in 1984. It was a modern opera, but it was the only job offer that had arrived for the princess since finishing Phantom of the Opera. The costume designers had ensured that none of her clothing would be considered inappropriate for the set, and she had experience job withdrawals before because of the royal standards. The children would be attending their lessons in the palace, it was considered acceptable that they would be tutored privately until the age of eleven, and then they would be sent to a private school for the remainder of their education. Arabella was raised on culture as every royal child was. Her ballet and opera studies were approved as acceptable while she was a teenager, and her skills had always been exceptional. She knew several languages and was able to converse in them as such still since she would always come and help the governess with those lessons. It was an important part of being a royal that you could communicate in more than just the one language and practice stopped her skills from rusting over. She knew that her parents would start looking to set her up with suitors if she was not careful and that there would be pressure for her to take a husband. She was cursing herself over and over for not taking any way of communicating with Diavolo after their dances. Not that her bodyguards had allowed for such things. 

She kissed all the children fondly on their heads after her parents allowed her to leave the dining table. She would have a free morning and she decided that she should take the time to take the small herd of Pomeranian dogs out into the vast grounds. Her main bodyguard would have to come with her, but then again it was what Phillip was paid to do. He was nearly a decade older than her and quickly approaching forty. But he had seen over her since she was thirteen when Arabella had tried to rebel by going out without permission. She swore that he had put a tracking chip in her because he had always turned up at the second before she would not be able to redeem herself out of a bad situation with her parents. He always said that he was loyal to the crown as she headed to the servants’ quarters to find the security man. 

He was in his usual spot amid the other bodyguards, all of them relaxing in their common area while watching television. She coughed politely, and still had to smile when everyone was on their feet to greet her as propriety dictated. 

“Princess Arabella?” Phillip lifted his head, eyes narrowed in suspicion at her. 

“I want to take the dogs out on the gardens. I am certain they would all appreciate the walk,” she smiled, before letting him get his black jacket back on and leading her the way to the dog room. She knew that most homes didn’t have a room specifically for their pets, but it was also a good means of ensuring that during huge balls that the dogs did not disrupt the guests or startle the staff carrying trays of drinks and food around. 

The air was cool as the two of them walked into the gardens. The royal family famously had one dog per child, and it was a common custom to purchase one on the birth of a child. It was also custom for the family to purchase a new puppy after the death of the previous one. So, they consistently had many puppies and dogs as her tri-coloured puppy bounced over. Victoria III as she was officially called, it was the rules to get the same gender of a puppy as the child as the puppy licked happily at Arabella’s face after being picked up. 

“That puppy will be more spoiled than Victoria II,” Phillip lightly teased her as they guided the dogs to follow them out of the room and onto the gardens. 

“Maybe, but she is rather adorable,” Arabella laughed, letting the puppy continue in her enthusiastic kisses. “How are the preparations for the Jubilee coming along?” She politely asked. She had been six years old when her parents had ascended the throne on the death of her grandfather. Not that it truly meant anything had changed for her except that she was the only one in the palace to have a governess for the time. 

It was a comfortable silence as the dogs rolled around in the grass, Arabella’s puppy playing with a littermate that coincided with the birth of her latest nephew. She smiled, taking a seat on the bench to enjoy being outside. Then had to pause as Phillip discreetly produced a card, pushing it into the pocket of her jacket without any of the other staff seeing it. 

“I heard you were not waking in a good mood, ma’am. I was given that after the dance you had with the Lord who was able to indulge the needs of security by the butler. I assume you want to tell him about the Jubilee ball, where you will actually be able to dance.” 

“You are a nightmare, Phillip. I am going to fire you and kiss you in the same breath,” she laughed, already knowing that she would need to be in private while adding his details to her phone. Being spotted with a small business card in hand and a phone in the other would create too many questions. 

It was later in the day before Arabella had the time to sit in the en-suite to her bedroom and take the time to add Lord Diavolo as a contact in her phone. She ripped up the card into tiny pieces and hid it in the waste bin before stepping out and holding the phone up to her ear. She was hopeful as it continued to ring out on the other end before she could feel everything in her starting to droop in regret. 

“Hello?” 

His voice was as clear as day. Arabella blinked in surprise, she was certain that it was the wrong number in the end, but his voice was unmistakable. 

“Diavolo?” She gasped softly, clutching tightly at the end of her jacket.

“Arabella. I was wondering if you had been given my card or not,” he chuckled softly as she sat on the sofa in her room, smiling widely in disbelief that the man who haunted her dreams was now on the other end of a phone. 

“I was only given it this morning. My bodyguard was tired of seeing me moping in the mornings at breakfast,” she laughed. “I-I feel I may be bold in asking this, but next weekend there is a Jubilee ball to celebrate my parents twenty-fifth anniversary on the throne,” she babbled slightly. 

“I’d be delighted to attend. Are you allowed to dance at this one?” She could already see his smile through the tone of his voice. 

“Yes, as long as it is in the ballroom. There is no dress code outside of the formal dress, but no theme. I will get Phillip to add you to the guest list. But you can always call me if you have any problems getting in.”

“I look forward to stealing you away from any other dance partner.”

Their chat was cut short with Arabella being summoned for dinner, but she was full of hope for once as she dutifully attended the family dining room. 

Her fan was dutifully wafted gently to help the late summer heat of the ballroom pass. The doors and windows were all shut, but they had fans and air conditioning to help circulate the air. Phillip was at attention and alert next to her, along with a few other guards as the party started. The sheer volume of guests could never fail to overwhelm Arabella, though she began to fear that Diavolo would not be making an appearance as time passed. She knew that as more and more available suitors appeared; she would not be allowed to continue to stand on the sidelines. Her heart was rising in her chest as Phillip frowned at her. 

“He will come, ma’am. I am certain of it,” he gently nudged her, before there was a loud puff of smoke at the top of the stairs where guests would be checked and then announced. It startled the room, the orchestra stopping as everyone’s gaze was on the smoke that was clearing. Arabella blinked as it revealed Diavolo, along with his butler who she had learned over their many messages was called Barbatos. The bodyguards were at alert as Phillip instructed them to keep close to the family while his long legs carried him swiftly up the stairs. Diavolo smiled at Arabella, before allowing them to search him for any weapons or anything dangerous and instructed Barbatos to allow them to do the same. Phillip waited impatiently as the music resumed with a new song, before greeting Diavolo formally and then ushering the announcer to call his name out. 

The Lord was only watching Arabella as Phillip followed Barbatos down the stairs, and then her bodyguard issued the order for them to step back from the Princess. What she was not expecting, was for her parents to step forward with knowing smiles as Diavolo approached. 

“Phillip, is this the man you were telling us about?” The words out of her mother’s mouth made Arabella scowl at her bodyguard. 

“Yes, your highness. This is Lord Diavolo,” Phillip introduced him without hesitation and avoiding the look of the Princess in one swoop. 

“I do not believe you are a Lord of our country, where are you from?” Her father frowned, stroking his neatly groomed beard as he tried to stare the larger man down in dominance over his daughter’s intentions. 

Diavolo merely smiled, lifting Arabella’s hand to his lips as his golden eyes twinkled in merriment. “I am the Crown Prince of Devildom, and I have every intention of marrying your daughter,” he smiled, dropping the announcement casually to everyone around them. 

She blinked as her parents both seemed to freeze with his casual declaration. 

“The Devildom?” Her father repeated with uncertainty. 

“Indeed,” Diavolo smiled solely at Arabella as he made her heart flip. She felt like the world around her could be on fire and she would never know as long as his attention remained on her.   
The music began to filter in again, as Diavolo took his chance and spun her onto the dance floor. His hands were in the respectable places, one guiding her hand with the other on her back as they swept across the floor. She could feel the gossip formulating quicker than any storm, all eyes on them both as Diavolo retained his Lordly stance and gentleman’s pose while giggling with Arabella. His words hidden by the music, though the Princess was already feeling enamoured by his loud actions to announce his intentions. 

She was not sure of what had been said or shown to her parents, but they both seemed to be assured that Lord Diavolo was indeed genuine in his position. Along with his intention to propose. They stood proudly with Barbatos on one side and Phillip on the other as the couple finally came to greet them after their dancing, when Arabella admitted softly that she needed a drink and to give her feet a break in the heels. 

“I hope you intend to join us for a private breakfast in the morning, Phillip will show yourself and Barbatos to our spare rooms for the evening once you wish to retire,” her father smiled, inclining his head as Arabella stood next to Phillip. She could see the glee in his face at a possible proposal. “We would like to discuss matters before potentially allowing the proposal.”

“Of course, I am glad for your hospitality, your highness,” Diavolo nodded, smiling warmly back at them all. “May I be so bold as to borrow Princess Arabella for a drink on the garden? I will stay in sight range of yourselves naturally.”

“Certainly,” her mother smiled, ushering the pair of them out of the room. 

Arabella laughed softly, taking Diavolo’s offered arm as Phillip and Barbatos were getting their respective masters’ food and drink. He guided her to a padded bench just outside of the direct line of light from the ballroom, insisting she sit down first and settle down her skirts before he sat down with her. 

His hands were warm as he kissed the back of her hand, his golden gaze setting her skin on fire as she felt the warmth of her blush lighting up her cheeks. Before they were interrupted by Phillip and Barbatos with a tray each of small samples of food, along with water for them both. 

“I am glad I did not just imagine you that night,” Arabella smiled softly at him once they were given a degree of privacy, nibbling politely on some of her favourite snacks. “I was beginning to think I had dreamed you up out of loneliness.”

Diavolo shook his head, stroking the back of her hand fondly. “Never, my dear. I had to ensure that the Devildom would survive my absence for a few days. I left my right-hand man in charge, and I am sorry I couldn’t give you my contact details myself. Barbatos was able to give your bodyguard my details at least. I was always distracted and waiting for you to call,” he admitted with a lopsided smile, sipping at the champagne Barbatos had fetched for him. “When you called, I knew everything else could and would wait. I’m glad your parents have agreed to indulge my wishes at least,” he chuckled. 

“Yes, I do not know of any other suitors who managed to make such an impression on my parents to get a private breakfast with them,” she giggled, trying to not recline backwards as she wished to relax. It would look too improper. 

“I saw your dance performances at every chance I could,” Diavolo spoke softly. “Swan Lake, Coppélia, Phantom of the Opera, Macbeth, Don Juan. I would take any opportunity to follow your career, your passion for your dancing and singing is admirable,” he praised her. “Though I must admit, I had no idea that you were a Princess,” he blushed softly. “I cannot leave my throne for long, and I have every intention of taking you with me tomorrow back to Devildom.”

“That is very sudden,” Arabella blinked, stunned slightly by his pace. 

“It tends to be the pace I do work at. We are a species who love and protect our dearest ones fiercely. Our emotions tend to be extreme and swift,” Diavolo smiled. 

“We shall see how the morning fares,” she nodded, returning his warmth and smile with a squeeze to his hand. 

Arabella could not believe the speed at which Diavolo worked. Her engagement was announced publicly after the breakfast, and that she would be leaving to reside in Devildom that afternoon. The palace staff were running around like headless chickens as Barbatos was dictating what would be required while Phillip was packing what Arabella had coined as her personal effects. The personal effects would be travelling with them, while the vast majority of her other items would follow through customs in the crates that Diavolo had ordered. She had no idea what Devildom was like, but her curiosity was peaked as she greeted Diavolo after fetching Victoria III in her travel crate. Her mother had tried to get her to leave the dog behind, but Diavolo assured the Queen that it would be fine, and the dog would be quarantined at the castle instead of in customs per his order. She knew that the media would be crowded outside of the gates after the prompt announcement over social media as Diavolo picked up the crate gently. 

“You shouldn’t be carrying this, I can help,” he smiled, as Phillip came jogging out to meet them. 

“All of your personal effects are now with Barbatos, ma’am,” he bowed as a maid came rushing up with one of the beds and some of the dog toys for Victoria III in a box. “I’ll take this box to join them, but you are both wanted in the main reception room by the King and Queen.” 

“Would you be so kind as to carry the crate as well, please?” Diavolo asked after nodding his head in confirmation to the other man. 

“Of course, Lord Diavolo.” 

Arabella was stunned at the ease in which Phillip juggled the crate and box, carrying them both carefully as to not upset Victoria III who was already barking at the sight of her mistress walking away from her. She could hear him trying to soothe the puppy, but her parents’ request was not one to be delayed as they stepped through to the family’s reception room. 

She was not expecting to be facing all her family in the room. The children rushed to her after not seeing her at breakfast like normal, fingers pulling on the skirts of her dress to try and pry her away from the unusual man. Their cute sounds of distress at the thought of losing their precious aunt as her brothers and their wives tried to soothe the upset children and let their parents speak. 

Then her eldest brother, Prince Nathaniel, stood up in front of Diavolo. The Prince of Devildom may have had a significant height advantage over Arabella despite her ability to be six foot tall in heels, but her siblings also tended to call Arabella the runt of the family, since there was only herself and her mother who did not reach the six-foot mark. She knew that this was going to be about treating her correctly and that they would hunt him down wherever he was if he did not. Though Diavolo seemed to understand the unsolicited approach and merely nodded in understanding to the other man. 

“We will expect regular phone calls, and video chats,” her mother smiled, hugging Arabella tightly as soon as the door shut and closed out the watching world. She kissed her temple fondly as Arabella was crouched slightly to allow her head to tuck under her mother’s chin, her arms around Queen Helene’s waist. 

“I will, mama,” she promised, laughing as her nephews and nieces took the opportunity to join in on the big hug. Arabella laughed and kissed each of them on the head lovingly. “And you will all have to keep up with your language lessons, I may decide to test you each week,” she smiled, stroking the cheek of a sorry looking nine-year-old boy. “And you are going to be fine, Sébastien.”  
“But we will not be able to see your performances like we used to,” he complained. 

“I will make sure that when we visit, I can perform privately and especially just for you,” she smiled, kissing him on the forehead. “You are the future monarchy of the Eshines Isles, you do not pout about not being able to see your aunt perform opera or ballet,” she teased, pinching his cheek before Nathaniel could chastise the boy. “Do not lecture him, please,” she asked her brother softly. “He has never had anyone leave before,” she reminded him before standing back from the children. She made sure to kiss them all one last time before turning to face her father. Arabella hugged him tightly, making the older man chuckle and kiss her on the forehead fondly. 

“I was always hoping you would find someone to share life’s happiness with. I forgot it would come with the liability of you leaving us,” he sighed. 

“I am only a phone call away. I could always continue to pester you about ballet and opera if you wish, it would be like I never left,” Arabella smiled brightly, as Diavolo felt his heart miss a few beats at the sight. He knew that her laptop was among her personal effects, but they would still likely get something for her when they arrived in Devildom to avoid all the adapters of electricity. Barbatos had already had the full discussion with the palace staff about Victoria III and her picky diet, he was hopeful there would be items that she took to in the Devildom, but money was certainly no object for the crown prince as her other two brothers took the opportunity to kidnap their baby sister for a sibling hug. 

Nathaniel, Alistair, Caspian, and Arabella were all peas in a pod. The same shades of blond hair and crystal blue eyes which mirrored the combination of their father’s eyes and mother’s hair. They were all raised to walk the ‘proper’ way, which had brought Arabella to the attention of the spotters in London. But they were undignified at that moment, a group hug with Arabella squeezed in the middle as they all tried to show their love for her. It made Diavolo a little tearful to know he was taking her away from an adoring family, but the Devildom would not stand for his absence for too long. 

“I am truly very sorry to interfere,” Diavolo sighed. “But I fear that we still have a significant journey and rounds of customs to get through before we arrive at my home tonight.”

“Yes, of course,” Arabella nodded, patting her siblings on the shoulders to tell them that she was willingly tapping out of the hug. “I will let you know when we have cleared everything and gotten home,” she smiled as Diavolo swore his heart would not last hearing her refer to his castle as ‘home’. She gave everyone one last kiss on the cheek or forehead before tucking her arm into Diavolo’s. 

Barbatos and Phillip were in the front of the extended car, the trailer containing the essentials she would need which she could not wait several weeks to clear through the goods side of customs. Diavolo found it adorable how she had fallen asleep on his shoulder with Victoria III in her lap. They had been talking until the small hours out on the bench, and then it had been an early rise for the breakfast with her parents. She had no guard up around him as they waited for customs to finish going through the trailer. Her paperwork had been all in order, and Victoria III was not going to be allowed around anyone else for several months, but he trusted Barbatos to already have the castle prepared. There would be a spare room next to Arabella’s to be transformed into Victoria’s, and a connecting door since he had seen how doting Arabella was as a mistress. He kissed her forehead softly as the customs officer gave Barbatos the all-clear to continue. There had been questions raised until the mention of Arabella being Diavolo’s special guest did quell them swiftly. 

There would be a huge ball in a few days’ time to celebrate her arrival and their engagement. There would be dissenters naturally since he had chosen a human to become their queen. But he had the feeling that Arabella would refuse to shy away from that. She had shown no surprise at Diavolo and Barbatos being Demons after the way he had appeared at the ball. She was shocked by Phillip also being one. She had demanded to see his Demon form after Diavolo had indulged her briefly with his own, and then swore up and down in the most unladylike manner that Diavolo had perceived possible from Arabella. She had actually punched Phillip on the chest. Which was still making the crown prince chuckle as they trundled through the roads of Devildom. He trusted that Barbatos was already planning dinner that could be taken in his study. He did not want to overexert her for the day. They would need to pose for photographs tomorrow once Diavolo had slipped the ring onto her finger. But for tonight, he was willing to indulge her tiredness. Humans required more rest than Demons after all. 

Phillip’s presence was consistency for Arabella, and Diavolo knew that he was competent at keeping pace with the Princess to protect her. He had every chance to allow Diavolo to dance with Arabella on the dancefloor at the first event, but he showed himself able enough to refuse anyone. Arabella stirred, yawning softly as she sat back up. A soft blush coloured her cheeks, as she averted her gaze from Diavolo. 

“Many apologies for falling asleep on you,” she murmured, stroking Victoria III’s head. 

“It was my pleasure. We aren’t far from our home now, Barbatos will make us something to eat and then you can retire for the evening,” he smiled. 

Her eyes were wide as they pulled up to the castle. Diavolo helped her out of the car after they had coaxed Victoria III back into her crate to ensure she didn’t get lost in the grounds in all the movement. Arabella was then further surprised that Diavolo did not have a mountain of servants that one would acquaint with the size of the building. Barbatos managed everything himself, while Phillip was assisting in the emptying of the trailer. Diavolo offered her his arm, making sure to carry the crate with care before showing the two girls their new home. 

“I am afraid that there are limits as to where you can go in the castle. For your own safety. But I will show you where you can and can’t go before the ball. I want you to commandeer any room you wish for any reason and make use of it. You are free to redecorate your room, and I will ensure that you have access to any money you need. For the time being, I will lend you my credit card for the time being, and then we will get you set up with your own account in the next few weeks,” Diavolo began to reel off. “I’d also like to ask that you don’t go out on your own, Demons like to eat Human souls and unfortunately not every Demon is willing to acknowledge the union between the three realms. I want you to be too hot to touch, but we need the press to put out plenty of photos of you as my fiancée first,” he explained, as she nodded slowly to the barrage of information. He could see all the exhaustion in her face as he led her towards her designated room. 

He knew that Barbatos would have used the information from Phillip to decorate the room hopefully to her taste. He wasn’t expecting to open the door and see a mirror image of her room from the palace, with Barbatos and Phillip inclining their heads while finishing putting away her items. It appeared as though the two servants had been communicating for some time to the Human as she smiled fondly at the sight. 

Unsurprisingly, Arabella and Victoria III both fell asleep shortly after dinner on the sofa in Diavolo’s study. The crown prince smiled as he enjoyed a glass of Demonus with the scene before him, letting the peace soak into his bones. He knew that taking anyone on as a lover, never mind announcing his intention to make them his spouse would come with huge problems. There would always be the accusation that she was looking to secure her own throne or to use his powers for herself, but he also knew that Arabella was not afraid of the media given some of the scathing reviews he had read about her choice of career in her home country. He would be able to protect her from the worst of the reports since she wasn’t able to read in Infernal, but there would be those published in languages she could read on purpose. His mind wandered to the faces of the seven Avatars of Sin when he had told them of his intention to marry a Human Princess, though once at least one of the partners back at the House of Lamentation had heard of their reactions then four of the brothers gave their Prince a look which told him that they had all been thoroughly chastised. He was hopeful that the women would all get along as he kissed Arabella on the forehead before picking her up with care. Victoria III stirred, prepared to attack viciously until she saw who was carrying her mistress. The puppy yawned and stretched, before jumping off the sofa and following Diavolo through to her mistress’ new room. There was a plush bed placed on top of a stool at the foot of Arabella’s bed, arranged at the Princess’ insistence for Victoria III. The Crown Prince would not be surprised to learn that the puppy, instead of climbing into bed with her mistress, jumped into her pet bed and kneaded down, taking Diavolo by surprise. He felt like he was intruding, but he couldn’t expect Arabella to wake up again as he carefully peeled her clothes off her, placing her jacket and skirt on the nearby chair before tucking her into bed.

The small press gathering was making Arabella nervous. She watched them from a gap in her curtains as the arranged stage in the garden would allow for them to take their photographs and ask pre-approved questions. Barbatos and Phillip were both assuring her that Lord Diavolo knew what those questions were, and he would shut down any that were unapproved, while they helped her into the corseted tea dress that Diavolo had picked out for her to wear. It was a gorgeous shade of dark red, with an intricate black lace design over the skirt, and off the shoulder sleeves as Phillip was already checking through her impressive shoe collection to find a black open toe slingback heel to pair with it. Barbatos had produced a beautiful black, gothic style choker, a present from his Lord he said before dusting Arabella over with some light makeup. Victoria III was barking occasionally out of nerves since she could sense those of her mistress, which Arabella was grateful for the lack of servants that Diavolo had at that moment. 

Phillip ensured that her shoes were secure before the two Demons helped her to her feet. And then smiled warmly at her. 

“You look stunning,” Diavolo breathed as he opened the door in time for the big reveal. Victoria III yipped in response happily, glad to see the Crown Prince as she recognised the change in the Princess’ emotions by his mere presence. “This is for you,” he took her hands in his, pressing a small ring box in her hand as he felt a lump start to form in his throat. 

He’d always known that she wasn’t the sort to appreciate a huge gemstone that glitz and caught the eye. She was the sort who wanted modesty and a timeless classic, especially when her wardrobe and effects were brought into consideration. He was nervous as she opened the box at his insistence. He swore blind that his heart wouldn’t be able to cope as a smile blossomed across her face widely, gasping softly before she rose onto the balls of her feet and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

“It is gorgeous, thank you,” she cooed gently down his ear as she slid the ruby red engagement ring onto her left ring finger, the black of the metal absorbing all the light in the room and propelling the gemstone to attention. He held her left hand, stroking his thumb across her fingers as they both studied the ring. Diavolo knew that she was a Princess, but it was still slightly surprising to him how gracious she was under all the change that was currently surrounding her as Barbatos coughed to remind them both that time was not of the essence. 

Diavolo strode out onto the stage with confidence. Smiling into the flashes of the cameras as he let them take plenty of him alone before Barbatos formerly announced Princess Arabella of the Eshines Isles. It was an uproar from the seats, everyone shouting out for her attention as she walked carefully across the stage. He had been reminding her that this was just another performance for her before separating to come on the stage. The camera flashes were incessant, as he kissed the back of her hand in greeting and then slipped his arm around her waist to bring her body against his. They could already feel the toxicity of media starting to comment on the formality between them, as Arabella gently adjusted her pose to produce the most aesthetically pleasing photographs of her. 

“Questions are being opened, and we are reminding everyone that unapproved questions will not be answered,” Barbatos announced, as Arabella had to hide that he had made her jump. She had not heard him approach under the sound of the shutters of the cameras, while Diavolo gestured for her to take a seat. He kept hold of her hand as she sat up straight in the smaller throne-like chair next to his. It fit her like a glove, and Diavolo could already see Barbatos working hard at making the smallest of changes to her custom ordered throne that would go alongside his in the main hall. 

“How did you meet?” One jaw-dropping woman asked, her makeup so on point that Arabella briefly considered finding out her name to get her to help with her appearance. 

“I have been a devoted follower of Princess Arabella’s work in the theatres for some time, but it was at a celebration party of her first recorded performance that we were introduced by a mutual friend,” Diavolo smiled adoringly down at the woman next to him and kissed her forehead. 

“When can we expect the wedding to be?” Came from a man with four arms, which took Arabella by surprise. 

“In several months. We have a lot of planning and organising to do,” the Crown Prince nodded, refusing to let anyone probe as he nodded to the next reporter with their arm in the air.  
“Will there be pact making involved?” 

“What about children?”

“How can you be certain that this isn’t a Human attempt to control our Realm?”

Diavolo sighed and stood on his feet. He held his hand out for Arabella to stand with him, and to escort her off the stage. She had the impression that the press in Devildom were cut from the same cloth as those in the Human Realm. She smiled warmly at him, accepting his hand, and rising gracefully before turning to the reporters and giving a small curtsey to thank them for their time. The motion stunned the reporters and allowed the couple to leave in relative silence before Barbatos and Phillip were then clearing the group out of the grounds. Diavolo was reluctant to give Arabella back her hand as they walked through the hallways of the castle, instead choosing to entwine their fingers together. 

“My Lord,” Phillip bowed slightly, attracting their attention as Diavolo stopped in his mindless path. “The Avatars of Sin are here.” 

“Good,” Diavolo smiled warmly. “Show them to the dining hall, Barbatos will have lunch laid out shortly,” he waited as the other Demon disappeared again before sighing and kissing Arabella’s forehead. “I am sorry, Princess. I know that the media can be overwhelming, but I tried to enforce some method of good behaviour. It seems like it was well-intentioned, but they had no intention of following my wishes. I am certain that the articles coming out, as a result, will not favour your arrival nor our formal announcement in a few days’ time at the ball.”

“You forget that I am used to the media,” she caught him off guard, a soft laugh bringing his golden eyes up to meet her soft blue ones. “They criticised my career constantly. ‘How dare a Princess dance and sing’, and they always conveniently forgot that my wages would be low enough to allow the rest of the company to earn decently on that production, and then what I did earn would be donated to charities. But it was always about creating headlines and getting people to buy their newspapers and magazines. What you need to arrange is an exclusive interview with one supporter, allow them to have photographs of us and pre-approved questions to give them a spread,” Arabella softly spoke, smiling up at him. “Now, what do I need to know about the Avatars of Sin?” 

“They are seven brothers. Four of them have partners, and one of them will most certainly flirt with you to test the boundaries.”

“Then let me show him that a Princess has class,” she smiled broadly, giving Diavolo no chance to object as Barbatos came to tell them they had a private audience waiting.   
The Avatars of Sin were chatting among themselves when the door was opened, and Barbatos announced their arrival. 

“Lord Diavolo, and Princess Arabella,” he bowed, as the room reacted in two halves. The women acted on automation, bowing in a reflection of Barbatos’ moves as the seven men stood around with a slightly stumped look on their faces in slight variation. Arabella had her arm tucked comfortably through Diavolo’s, and she offered them all a politely dazzling smile as she swayed her skirts slightly. 

The seating arrangement was purely political, as she learned of the strength of each of the Avatars of Sin by their placement. Arabella was seated to the left of Diavolo, while Lucifer sat opposite her and his partner, Morgan, was on Lucifer’s left. Then Mammon was sat to Arabella’s right, with Setsu next to him. Leviathan was sat opposite Setsu, and then Satan was next to Setsu with Caitriona on his right. Asmodeus was sat opposite Satan, with Beelzebub next to Caitriona. Then finally, Belphegor was opposite Beelzebub and had Caden on his left. It made for a very busy meal as Lucifer was already trying to pry a confession of sorts out of Arabella about wanting a pact with Diavolo. She held her tongue, refusing to let him rattle her as Mammon was talking about how well she could model and earn ‘them’ a lot of Grimm. Leviathan was talking into what looked like a smartphone or playing a game, while Asmodeus was then trying to flirt with her from half a table away. Arabella also picked up on the feeling that Belphegor did not like her for some reason until he realised that Lucifer had taken an instant dislike to the Princess and decided that she was perfect for Diavolo. Their sins appeared obvious as she was beginning to realise that maybe the Human Realm politics had done nothing to prepare her for what she was about to go through in Devildom. 

“Arabella?”

The table was silent as Diavolo frowned. She had frozen at the overwhelming situation before she placed her cutlery down on her plate. She had barely touched her meal as she offered an apologetic smile to Diavolo. 

“Please excuse me.”

Not that he was given a chance to accept as she swiftly stood up, pushing her chair back and leaving the room. Phillip had already homed in on her without being prompted to as the Princess burst into her room and then collapsed on the floor against the stool holding Victoria III. She could barely breathe after feeling the sheer weight of the Avatars of Sin closing in around her as her fingers tightened into the plush puppy bed. Her body was shaking, numb from head to toe as she squeezed her eyes shut and barely able to comprehend anything happening around her. It felt like she was drowning in a pool, and everyone was merely watching her as Victoria III whined in sympathy while nuzzling her mistress as Arabella childishly refused to lift her head from the fluffy fur. 

“Arabella?” A warm touch to her shoulder, dragging her face gently out of the dog’s fur. She did not realise she had been crying, it would have ruined her makeup now as Diavolo frowned in concern at her. His large hand cupped her cheek, stroking her skin softly before she collapsed against him and sobbed. 

His arms wrapped themselves around her, comforting her as he rubbed her back and sat her on his lap. He didn’t hurry her, letting her cry it out of her system after Caitriona had given Diavolo a chewing out and a half about Human stresses. He was worried about her as he hugged her tightly after he had shut everyone else out and sent the feast home with the brothers. 

He didn’t know when or how it happened, but she fell asleep on him again with her fingers clinging to his shirt to keep him close. Barbatos had already had the foresight to cancel and postpone every other event and interview before the formal ball. She looked so frail and innocent in his arms, a performer out of her depth as Barbatos let himself into the room. He had prepared a dinner that was said to help Humans recover, chicken soup with some homemade bread as he helped Diavolo wake Arabella. 

She blushed darkly that she had to be woken up again after falling asleep on Diavolo. 

“Princess, please do not apologise for what you cannot help. I was overenthusiastic and forgot that you are not used to Demons in such forms and I have overexposed you while you are still tired from the whirlwind notices yourself,” Diavolo shook his head, stopping her before she could start. “Barbatos is getting you out some clothes to change into, and he will help you get out of your dress before you are to have a nice long soak in the bath before we will eat dinner in here tonight. You can meet Lucifer in a couple of days, once you are feeling better. The brothers are the strongest Demons in the Realm under me, and you have suddenly been exposed to their sins. It was natural to be overwhelmed in any state. I am surprised you did not give in straight away.”

“I fear myself to be too weak to take on the Realm if I cannot handle being near your generals because of their sins,” she sighed, not truly meeting Diavolo’s gaze as she studied the floor. 

“It was the first time you met them. They were not controlling their sins, and they were not on their best behaviour. It was unacceptable, and I have told them as much. Lucifer was suitably embarrassed, his brothers will be reprimanded appropriately and reminded how to act. I’m sure that their lovers will correct them for many things. Even I have been scolded for not taking precautions. You need to rest for a day or two. Plenty of sleep and relaxing baths,” the Prince of Devildom replied, kissing her forehead softly before turning her around and gently loosening the laces on the corset of the dress. 

She frowned slightly before she was pushed gently into the bathroom. Getting out of the dress was easy now the laces had been undone as she laid it over the top of the laundry hamper next to the bath, and then she shimmied out of her underwear with ease before sinking into the warm water. It was momentarily uncomfortable, a touch too hot before she adjusted to the heat, letting herself focus on how it all felt instead of how she felt in the moment. She closed her eyes, resting the back of her head against the ledge of the tub, the water gently holding her body afloat among the bubbles as the faint scents seemed to draw out the tension away from her. 

Three days ago, she had no idea Demons existed. Now she was among the most powerful beings in their Realm and trying to keep her head. Demons had no qualms about using their sins to get their way, Diavolo had repeatedly told her so. There was also an increasing pressure for him to take a lover who would bear him heirs to the throne before he formally took over the Devildom. He had only meant to go to that party that evening to have a good time, and he ended up being introduced to a real Princess. Once he had come back to Devildom and done his research on Arabella, then he realised that he would be a fool to pass up the chance without asking her. Her relationships in the Human Realm were often limited to one or two dates, and then either the reality of dating a Princess and the million and two regulations it came with set in or it came to light that they were only looking to be called royalty and there was no chemistry between her and the other person. Her life had hardly been her own. She had always been ensuring that she met the expectations of carrying the royal title. Now she was trying to make sure she did not get eaten by a Realm full of strangers who could easily overpower her. She trusted that Diavolo would make anyone who lifted a finger against her would rue their choices, but he needed to expose her to the media first to make it too difficult for anyone without significant power to touch her. She understood why Diavolo had called the press release, but it had taken the usual route as she paused in her thoughts and clambered out of the cooling water. She wrapped herself up in a soft towel, drying herself off before spying the silken pyjamas that Barbatos had left out for her to change into. 

She took her time to undo the carefully constructed bun that her hair had been crafted into. Barbatos had used most of the supply she had in hair grips to make it possible but finding all of them again was painful since it turned out to be easier to put a brush through her straight hair and pluck them out that way. Then a loose braid to stop it from getting knotted up overnight was the easiest way of keeping her hair in order. 

Diavolo was on the sofa with his back to the door when she opened it. He smiled back at her over his shoulder to see her looking more relaxed before she padded across to lean over the back and smile at seeing Victoria III fast asleep with her head on Diavolo’s thigh. The puppy was snoring in content, making her mistress laugh before Barbatos knocked and let himself into the room. 

Arabella laughed to see that Victoria III didn’t stir at the intrusion, as she was made to sit down on the other side of the puppy. Barbatos had seemingly mastered the Human Realm food before Arabella had arrived as she tasted his homemade soup and bread. 

“Lucifer, Morgan, Satan and Caitriona will be over for lunch the day before the ball, but we have cleared the whole calendar otherwise,” Diavolo nodded, still fussing the puppy as Arabella could tell he was feeling guilty for her reaction. “Morgan and Caitriona are both witches, but I remember that Morgan had a very bad start in the House of Lamentation. Caitriona introduced herself by turning Mammon into a rabbit and then turning half of the RAD student body into toads until people had apologised to her. She isn’t young by Human standards and didn’t appreciate people eyeing her up as their next meal because she doesn’t have any pacts with Demons. Though I do believe even now the only pact she has is with Satan and that was at his insistence. Morgan has pacts with all of the brothers, but she’s much more timid than Caitriona’s standoffish approach. Though I have known of Lucifer to decimate Demons for looking at her wrongly.”

“Lucifer sounds formidable,” Arabella commented, breaking off a chunk of bread to dip into the creamy soup. “I do not know where Barbatos got this recipe, but it is delicious.”

“He is a Demon with a copious amount of knowledge and connections,” Diavolo smiled warmly to see her in such an intimate manner. “Lucifer is my right-hand man, something that he does occasionally take very literally. I think he did not want you to think that if your intentions for this marriage was to wield me and my power to claim the Devildom for Humanity then you couldn’t get away with it. He wouldn’t allow it.”

“I am also guessing that you did not clear any idea of taking me as your bride with him before appearing down here with me?” She teased lightly and laughed at the blush dusting his cheeks admitting his guilt. “I am sure that he wants to give you a thorough lecture on his lack of warning.”

Diavolo chuckled, lifting her hand to his lips, and kissing the backs of her knuckles softly. His golden gaze melting to see her in such an intimate setting and so carefree around him. Her blush rose up the back of her neck and ears with a speed that made her think she was on fire as she resumed eating her meal. 

Diavolo was constantly busy in the days after the press release and the dinner with the Avatars of Sin. It wasn’t uncommon for Philip to end up escorting Arabella around the castle to make sure that she didn’t end up anywhere that might put her in danger. She was openly admirable of the artwork on display, though a near brush with one of Asmodeus’ ex-lovers taught her that not everything was as it seemed. She was also highly curious about Demon natures once she learned that Barbatos had the ability to cycle through time, which was why Diavolo only ever needed the one servant. He could be in every place at the right time. Victoria III was fond of their explorative walks as well, choosing to keep pace with her mistress and guard as Arabella was beginning to learn her way around the castle. 

“You never did pick up the paintbrushes to learn traditional art with your parents, ma’am,” Phillip smiled, interrupting her thoughts as she gazed up at one of the many landscape paintings that Diavolo had around a gallery. 

“I keep half expecting to wake up from this all and it turns out to only be a dream. That I am still at home with my parents, instead of in Devildom and poised to become a Queen in time.”

“Do you need anything, ma’am?” 

“No. I am sure that lunch with our guests will help to ground me. It all seems a little surreal at the moment, but all I have truly managed to do since my arrival is fluster and flounder. I am certain that Lucifer will provide me with a way of proving myself. If he has done his homework and realises that I am the youngest of four children and that two of my older brothers have multiple children. I have no way of claiming that throne without committing mass murder. Which would make me a very unpopular ruler and poised to be decapitated if I made any attempt in that manner of claiming power. I have to trust Diavolo to help me. It is not something I look forward to doing by relying on him, but I am out of my depth here. A Human among Demons and witches.”

“I wouldn’t say you’ve been flustered constantly, ma’am. I would consider it all as you’ve kept your outward and public appearance in check at the expense of managing to deal with all of the most powerful demons in the realm in private. Most Demons when faced with the level of power you did would have broken much sooner than you did. It was only out of the sheer determination that you held on until most of the way through the meal. I heard Lord Diavolo correcting the Avatar of Pride last night when there was an attempt to claim you were only after the throne. You have shown too much emotion to be purely invested in claiming the throne. Along with the fact that you have claimed two guest bedrooms and they are being turned into an extended dance room, and the room next to it being turned into a singing practice space. You also haven’t objected to the idea of being enrolled into RAD to learn more about the Realm you are marrying into,” Phillip offered his insight, before he pulled out his DDD, a device that Arabella had learned was this Realm’s equivalent of a smartphone after she had been given one with the contact details for the four Demons in the castle, the seven Avatars of Sin and their Human partners already loaded in. “Speaking of, we should head to the main hall, Lord Diavolo and our guests are waiting for you.”

Victoria III yapped happily around the feet of their guests as her mistress arrived and smiled warmly at them all. Diavolo’s face lit up like a firework to see her in good spirits, kissing her on the cheek in greeting once she was close enough for him to wrap an arm around her waist. Lucifer looked like he had indigestion when he saw the familiarity between the couple, his nose wrinkled and turned up slightly before a glare from Caitriona seemed to stop his face from changing further. Morgan smiled widely as Satan inclined his head, curious to see what would happen. 

Diavolo gestured for everyone to sit down. They were on sofas instead of at the formal dining table, with a delightful buffet spread laid out by Barbatos as Arabella silently praised the butler for his ability to know her tastes since it was largely Human Realm influenced with the sandwiches and pastries. 

Caitriona was glaring down the Avatar of Pride actively, the pair of them operating a silent argument as the rest of the group ate politely. It was taking everything in Arabella to not laugh. She had heard the tales about the powerful witch having no hesitation, in turn, the Avatar of Greed into a rabbit for a week because he wouldn’t leave her items alone. It would suit Caitriona to turn Lucifer into something much cuter and smaller to stop him on his current path it seemed. Arabella also picked up that the vibes she was receiving from Satan were that he found it funny that his partner would do these things, and he would do it partially just to annoy Lucifer. A true sibling in that sense as Arabella poured out some more hellberry tea for everyone. She found the taste similar to a combination of blackberry and raspberry, though Barbatos was keen to have a day of tea tasting the safe for Human consumption blends. 

“So how can we be certain that you aren’t just after your own throne?” Lucifer broke the silent argument, cutting to the point in hand. 

Arabella sighed, finishing serving up the tea as Diavolo went to answer for her. She shook her head, squeezing his hand in reassurance as Caitriona’s glare turned icy. Arabella was silently convinced that this witch could plunge the whole Realm into an ice age if she was annoyed enough. 

“Lucifer, I appreciate that you are concerned about the throne of Devildom. But may I remind you that at any point during my time in this Realm I can easily be killed by any Demon? Diavolo can make my presence and status well known throughout Devildom, but he cannot constantly be present to ensure that no one will look to challenge him by consuming me. I can literally be eaten alive here. If I wanted a throne, I would have a much better chance of doing it with survival in the Human Realm. I may have three older brothers who have their own children and no direct route to the throne I have grown up under, but there are many easier ways of getting a throne than to marry the Crown Prince of Devildom,” she warned him, her crystal blue ones locking with the burning red of the Avatar of Pride. 

“… I see,” the Demon sighed, a slight blush on his cheeks as Arabella picked up her tea for a drink. 

Satan was chuckling softly into his cup, while Morgan was shaking her head at the display Lucifer had just offered. The rest of the lunch passed pleasantly, especially when Satan had discovered that she was a performing opera singer. Arabella had ended up calling in Phillip to play the piano in the corner as she renegaded the room with Un Vel di Vedremo from Madame Butterfly. Even Lucifer had changed his expression after listening to her singing. Though he was now more concerned about how to keep Arabella alive for long enough to ensure she became Queen. The Princess was well acquainted with the ideas of security at least, so the lack of going anywhere alone was not impeding Arabella from settling into the castle as she took her seat next to Diavolo again. 

There was a new agreement made between Diavolo and Lucifer regarding the safety of Arabella. Any events which she was to attend, then she would always have at least two of the Avatars of Sin with her. Though Diavolo told Lucifer that Asmodeus would need a warning that flirting with the future Queen would likely end up with being thrown to Helen. Whoever she was as Arabella finished her cup of tea. The threat made Satan chuckle before they all stood up and parted ways. 

Arabella sighed, her shoulders sagging as soon as their guests left before she realised that she was leaning into Diavolo on automation. His arm around her waist for support as she could feel his breath on her lips before they were interrupted by Barbatos who came in to clean up. 

Her cheeks were on fire as they leapt apart as though scalded by the other one’s touch. Diavolo rubbed the back of his neck and disappeared off to his office, where the mountain of paperwork was waiting for him regardless of the days’ events. 

Arabella took a deep breath and curtseyed to Barbatos before she left in the direction of her room. She could not quite believe that his lips were so close to hers before they were interrupted by the butler. She straightened her back as she entered her room, and then dropped her weight onto the sofa. She had read her fair share of fairy tales, and she had always been told that it was a Princess’ duty to marry a Prince and become a Queen. But love was not always a factor, she was not that naïve. All of her brothers had been arranged in time, and she knew that her parents had been looking to do the same for her within the aristocracy of the country. Most of them would have also put a stop straight away to her ballet and singing, even just as ways of pursuing a hobby as she nodded to herself and decided to change her clothing. 

Her ballet practice wear consisted of lycra leggings and leotard to show her body off. She had her practice music and routines already moulded before she twirled her braid around into a low bun and then tucked her pointe shoes under her arm with the CD of music. The dance room was roughly sorted, the decorators would be in the following week from what Arabella understood as she laced up her pointe shoes around her ankles in the room. She had been firm on the floor materials used, and there was a huge sign on the door declaring that no one was allowed in with normal shoes on since that would mark the floor and make it harder for her to dance in. 

It was soothing as she let the music dictate her moves. She kept an eye on her form in the mirrors currently propped up opposite the bar. Her leg could always be straighter, her arm a degree or two off and if her feet were not in the precise places then it could cause chaos for leaps and landings as she took a deep breath before standing en pointe. Her feet were battered from training them to take her weight as she continued to use the bar as a reference. 

Her body hummed with the music, as Arabella let it dictate her pace and moves. The violins drawing her in with their crescendo before dramatically throwing her weight around with the wind section of the orchestra, and then dropping to her knees, arms wide and open with her head thrown to the sky as it ceased. Her breathing was heavy when a clapping of hands attracted her attention. She felt exposed in her dancewear, an unfitting way for the future Queen to be found as she was. 

“I am glad to see that your passion has not faded, ma’am,” Phillip smiled as he showed himself from the far side of the room. 

“You startled me. I thought one of the builders was still here, or worse,” Arabella shivered, wrapping herself up in her robe that she had used to cover herself up with. 

“Just doing my job ma’am,” the Demon approached her as Arabella’s skin started to crawl. Something felt very dangerous about her current situation as she undid her ballet ribbons, careful to ensure that Phillip had no reason to snatch out at her before she was out in the corridors at the very least. She could not explain why it felt like something was very wrong, but her fight or flight system was on high alert. 

“Yes, but you can do that without startling me like that,” Arabella laughed as she gracefully stood back up and continued to pack up her music and shoes. She did not understand her emotions at that point, she had her back to the Demon guard, and everything inside her was screaming for her to run. 

She threw her music system at him before she ducked to the side, using her cardio training from dancing to get out of the soundproofed room before he could hurt her. She fumbled with the lock, commanding it to open before she fell out of the door just in time to avoid Phillip’s talons slashing her throat. She threw herself down the corridor, not caring for grace as she tried to recall her self defence and training for these situations. It was never about going quietly and doing what you were told, it was always about raising a scene so that you brought attention to yourself. A little bit difficult in a castle where there were only four of you, to begin with, but she did not know what else to do aside from scream for Diavolo. 

Her voice echoed around her as she just ran. She didn’t know where she was going, she just knew that she needed to get away from Phillip. Demons were much faster than Humans, but she had the advantage that Barbatos and Diavolo would have heard her by now. She could hear footsteps advancing on her from behind as the sound of thundering came from in front as well. 

She didn’t dare to hope that Diavolo would save her as someone pulled her body flat to the floor before a fireball nearly singed her hair. The heat lit her body up as she stared into the carpet, her body trembling with the adrenaline she had spent as silence followed. She could still feel how his gaze had locked onto her as she realised that Diavolo was crouched in front of her and starting to help her upright. She clutched at his shirt, letting the heat from his body soak into hers as she saw Caitriona inspecting the pile of ash behind her with interest. 

“We found Phillip tied up near the entrance hall, someone impersonated him to get close to you,” Lucifer stated, starting to look over the Princess before Diavolo snatched her away from him. She scrunched her hands into his shirt, whimpering softly as she tried to work out what could have happened if she hadn’t listened to her instinct. “My Lord-“

“I think it would be best if you took Princess Arabella to her room for a bath, my Lord,” Barbatos interrupted, already turning the two around and giving Lucifer a look to leave this to their Lord.   
Arabella had no chance at a reply. Her tongue was tied up and had been stolen as Diavolo scooped her up into his arms like she weighed nothing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder as he moved swiftly through the corridors. He didn’t say a word to her, keeping her close and safe in his arms as he reached his bed chambers. He was able to balance her weight in one arm, which would have impressed Arabella more if she hadn’t been so intent on hiding from the world. His lips kissed her temple lightly as the sound of running water told her that he was running her a bath. He knelt on the floor, rubbing her bath soothingly as he didn’t force her to do anything at the moment except wait for the bath to fill.   
She grabbed at his shirt as he moved to put her on her feet. She couldn’t stop the way she was shaking. Her eyes wide as she looked up at him. 

“Please… I don’t want to, I can’t be alone,” she whimpered. “I know it’s not proper-“

“Shhh,” he gently soothed, kissing her forehead. “I’ll sit with my back to you while you strip, and you can tell me when you’re comfortable enough for me to turn around. Will that work?” He smiled, stroking her cheek as she nodded in agreement. “Good girl,” he praised her softly, helping her to stand on her feet before doing just as he promised. He faced the locked door to the bathroom, the only way in or out of the room since the window was only able to open a small amount. Just enough to allow the room to not completely steam up as Arabella stripped out of her dancewear carefully, before letting herself sink into the heated water. She sighed, closing her eyes as she let the bath salts that Diavolo had poured in earlier do their job. 

It was a comfortable silence between them as Arabella rested her head against the ledge of the bath. She knew that it was thoroughly improper to have him here before their marriage, but she could not face even the thought of being alone. The water hugged her tightly, holding her body afloat in the ridiculously oversized tub which she believed could easily hold her and Diavolo in.   
“Do you have anything I could change into?” She asked, resting her cheek against the side of the tub behind his shoulder. 

She could feel his hesitation at leaving her, before seeming to give himself a pep talk and looking back at her over his shoulder. His smile made her feel safe and warm as she gave him one of her own. 

“All of my clothes would drown you, but they would cover you up at least,” he nodded. “I’m just going to get you something, then I’ll wait in the bedroom for you to get changed.”

She had never seen him wearing anything outside of a shirt and slacks, so Arabella was surprised to see that he had picked out a plain black t-shirt and what looked like dark red pyjama jersey shorts. She briefly wondered if he had any clothes that were not black or red and smiled while getting dried and dressed. He was true to his word, standing in the doorway the whole time with his back to her. Until she politely coughed to let him know that he was okay to look. 

The blush dusting his cheeks and the surprised expression on his face was an image that she wanted to imprint in her memory forever. He looked so innocent to her as she was willingly scooped up in his arms before he carried her to the thick, soft rug in front of the roaring fire. Diavolo kissed her cheek, smiling softly at her as he wrapped her in a blanket that had been waiting on the sofa nearby and then sat her in his lap. 

“Are you comfortable?” His voice was gentle, his arms wrapped around her as Arabella could not be certain which was warmer, Diavolo or the fire. Even through two layers of clothing, she could still feel the heat that he naturally threw out as Arabella smiled to herself that she would likely end up kicking off the covers of their bed if the Demon was a sleep cuddler. 

“Yes, thank you,” she sighed, letting the tension of the day disappear from her body as she rested her head back against him and closed her eyes, willing for this feeling of safety to last. 

Arabella did not remember falling asleep as she woke up shivering. The blanket had fallen off her and was pooled behind her in the dying flames of the fire. The room was in darkness as she curled into the warm body next to her, trying to fight off the coldness.

“Mm, Arabella?” Diavolo’s voice was thick with sleep as her fidgeting disturbed him. 

“I’m cold,” she murmured and reached for the blanket before she was snatched away from it with a squeak. 

“We should move to the bed,” he yawned. “And I should change,” Arabella could see the faint blush in the dying light as Diavolo lowered her to the bed after pulling the covers back. She nodded, letting him get changed as she bundled herself under the blankets on the bed. She was rubbing her arms to try and get rid of the shivering before Diavolo climbed in from the opposite side and brought in a slight draught. She squeaked again as his arms wrapped around her and brought her in as the little spoon of a cuddle. His lips brushed her forehead as the newfound warmth set in around them, and Arabella found herself being dragged back under to sleep again. 

She could feel Diavolo’s chest rumbling as she woke up for the second time, this time warm and cosy as she realised that it was a different set of noises that had disturbed her. She yawned, rubbing at her eyes as she looked up to see an extremely grumpy Demon who was actively glaring over her head before she looked back, and found the source. Barbatos was able to get through any locked door in the palace it seemed since he was setting up breakfast on the coffee table in front of the once again roaring fire. There was also a small pile of folded clothes on the sofa before the butler seemed to even acknowledge the noise his master was making. 

“Good morning, master. I brought Princess Arabella a set of clothes to change into this morning, and I’ve set your breakfast down. Phillip is still under surveillance at the hospital for any side effects of the attack, and I am to trust that there are no physical ailments to be treated for the Princess or you would have summoned me,” he bowed dutifully before stepping away and leaving the room. 

It was a heavy silence for that early in the day as Arabella wriggled slightly to loosen Diavolo’s hold. The blush on the Demon’s cheeks was adorable and made her smile, it seemed that even the Prince of Devildom could get flustered and territorial as she slipped out from under the covers and let herself into the bathroom to change. 

Her tea was brewed to perfection as she spread some hellberry jam out on her toast while Diavolo was checking his DDD for all of the missed messages he’d had once he’d brought Arabella with him. His frown was in danger of being imprinted on his face at the current rate he was going before she nudged his leg with her foot. 

“Eat something before it all goes cold,” she smiled softly. “It tastes better warm.”

He made a noncommittal noise, which started a ball of worry inside her chest as she finished her breakfast silently. She began to wonder if she had overstepped her boundaries with him as she played with the end of her braid out of nerves. Maybe she had misread all of the signals, and he wanted her out of his way to focus on his work. Which he would now be behind in after needing to rescue her. 

She wasn’t expecting to be pulled onto his lap the moment she tried to stand up. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as he buried his head into her shoulder. She was trapped against him, but she didn’t feel threatened by his strength as she tried to move her arms out from his grip to try and soothe him. He reluctantly let her move them, but she found him freeze up in surprise as she stroked her fingers through his shaggy auburn mop to try and soothe him. His golden eyes looked so young as he looked at her for the first time that morning. She stroked his cheek softly, smiling at him as he slackened his arms to let her turn around properly on his lap, his large hands instead resting on her hips as her fingers stroked his cheek softly. 

“I was so scared when I heard you screaming,” he admitted in a low voice. “I could hear it echoing around the walls and I couldn’t get to you quickly enough. I was scared that they had won.”  
“You saved me,” she reminded him, rubbing her nose against his in reassurance. “I’m safe because you got there in time.”

He lifted a hand, the one lingering against her moving to support her by splaying over her lower back, and his thumb stroked her lower lip. His golden eyes were drilled onto her face as his palm cupped her cheek. He felt so warm as Arabella felt herself drawn naturally closer to him. 

She groaned softly as their lips met. Her eyes fluttering shut as her hands slowly dragged their way up his chest and wrapped around his neck. He nipped softly at her bottom lip, his tongue flicking against her as she let him in. His large hand now cradling the back of her head as she wasn’t quite willing to let him go just yet. Her body leaned towards him, letting her heart decide for her for this one occasion as Diavolo kept kissing her deeply. Arabella didn’t want to stop; it was feeling amazing as they parted slightly. She was panting, trying to catch the breath she didn’t realise she needed so badly as she took in the flustered state of the Crown Prince. His cheeks were darkly coloured, and his lips looked as puffy as hers felt in the aftermath. Arabella couldn’t help herself as she gulped in the air and then crashed her lips back against his. It was very unbecoming of a Princess and future Queen, but she couldn’t resist. Her fingers pulled on the back of his hair, and she giggled as he groaned in response, picking her up with ease. She knew he was a stupidly powerful Demon, as he carried her using only one hand and staggered back to the bed. 

His mouth was searing hot as Arabella gasped loudly, feeling her skirt bunch up and pool against her hips. The slight chill of the castle causing her skin to goosebump, before Diavolo’s hands slid over her bare skin. She mewled, making noises she had only dreamed of as she blushed at the sensations the Demon over her was making her feel. Her clothing felt pesky and in the way as his fingers traced the insides of her thighs. 

“I don’t want to scare you,” his voice was husky at her ear. “You can tell me to stop at any time.”

“If I tell you to stop then I need my head looking at,” Arabella groaned, before moaning loudly at the lightest of touches of her underwear against her clit. “I’m not a virgin or a saint, and right now this is consensual. Please, Diavolo,” she begged, her hips bucking up to his touch. 

“Mm, but I need to make sure you are ready for me, Princess,” he chuckled softly, as he lifted his hands off her thighs. He cupped her breasts through her shirt, gently massaging them as he used the material of her clothing and underwear to tease her nipples into hard peaks. She grumbled in a complaint, arching her chest into his touch before she found her wrists pinned above her head. “Behave for me,” he smirked, nipping her on the neck. She felt his fangs scraping her skin as one of his hands began to ghost down her figure, his soft moans giving her an ever-growing self-confidence to know that Diavolo could have anyone he wished for, and it was her that turned him on his much. She wriggled slightly, before feeling his teeth and tongue beginning to work on the buttons of her shirt, and the look in his eyes was threatening to make her implode as she dared to look down at him. 

He softly kissed at her newly exposed stomach before his magic hold lifted to let her move her arms. Only so he could take the offending shirt off her and toss it to the nearby chair, and then bind her wrists behind her back before she could start on his shirt. Arabella huffed and pouted until Diavolo’s hand was back under her skirt and a finger teasing along her slit. She was sat upright and straddling his lap as he gazed up at her with love and devotion while teasing her to the edge of insanity without directly touching her. 

“All in good time,” he murmured a promised against her skin as he started to kiss down her clavicle while she pushed her hips into his. He chuckled as she gasped at the size of him through his clothes. “Mm, I need to prep you, Princess. So, I need you to be a good girl for me, let’s get you out of these clothes, I need a taste.”

The ground had moved for Arabella. She had three orgasms before Diavolo had even gotten out of his clothes, and the room was thick with the smell of their lovemaking. Diavolo had his arm wrapped around her from behind, keeping her flush to him as he read through his DDD which had been going off repeatedly with demands for the Crown Prince to answer his phone for work. She had heard Lucifer’s demands clearly despite the phone not being on speaker, though Diavolo had instructed him to act on his behalf and he was waiting for Barbatos to deliver lunch as well. They had burned off breakfast easily, and dinner the previous night had been accidentally skipped with the chaos which meant that Arabella’s stomach had been grumbling once they had stopped. Diavolo knew when it was getting too much for her and had coaxed one last climax out of her before cleaning them both up and then returning them to the bed. Which was large enough to easily avoid the wet spot. 

“Lucifer has been calling for you to stop avoiding work, my Lord,” the butler wasn’t phased to see their state of undress and had even brought another set of clean underwear for Arabella. “He also wanted me to remind you that the ball is tonight, so Princess Arabella will need time to get ready.”

“Once we’ve eaten and dressed again, then we can see to that,” Diavolo smiled, keeping Arabella firmly against him until the butler had left. He kissed her softly, his arms slackening their hold on her before they moved to get dressed. More because Diavolo was expecting Lucifer to burst in and he was not fond of the idea of anyone else seeing her naked. 

Lunch was a stodgy and simple affair. Barbatos was an experienced man it seemed as they ate through the casserole he had prepared. She wasn’t sure what the meat or vegetables were, but it was delicious as always with his food. Diavolo was softer than ever, going as far as to use his thumb to wipe the edge of her mouth of some sauce that she suspected was imaginary, but it gave him an excuse to touch her. She giggled, and kissed his thumb, catching him wildly off-guard before putting her empty dish back on the tray. 

“I need to get ready for this evening,” she reminded him, standing up to leave the room. 

She laughed brightly as Diavolo’s arms wrapped around her and stopped her from going anywhere. “Mm, it’s going to cost you to leave me all afternoon,” she could detect the pout in his tone as she turned around to face him. 

“Diavolo,” she gently chided him and stood up onto the balls of her feet to kiss him softly. “It takes a long time to get laced into those dresses,” she murmured, without stopping him from taking all the kisses he wanted between her words. 

“Mhm, but nothing is more beautiful when you’re naked underneath me and crying out my name,” the Prince replied, starting to kiss down her neck.

“My Lord,” Lucifer sounded exasperated as he broke into the room, sighing loudly at the sight as Arabella shrugged innocently at the Avatar of Pride. “Please, we have work to be doing before the ball this evening. I brought Caitriona with me so that Princess Arabella will be safe.”

The witch in question was looking unimpressed in the doorway, though her glare was directed more at the men in the room rather than the Princess as Diavolo finally released Arabella after several kisses. She smiled brightly at Caitriona, who then shrugged her shoulders and crossed the corridor to Arabella’s bedroom. Victoria III was yapping at the two women as they locked the door to stop anyone from getting in without Caitriona’s knowledge. Barbatos had already picked out a dress that looked like Diavolo had chosen it, hanging in the air, and suspended by magic most likely so that it wouldn’t flatten against the wardrobe doors as she took a closer look. The corset of the bodice would flatter her figure, with a skirt that ghosted the floor while she wore flats so she didn’t have to wear heels and could then dance for as long as she liked. The design was simple in colour, a black main colour, but the skirt had two layers and colours to it. Black was the block, while the under layer was dark red, and exposed via a slit in the black which flared out further along with the skirt it went. There was also a black lace jacket to decorate her arms, as the same gothic choker necklace that she had worn at the engagement interview was displayed out on her vanity. 

It took the two of them, plus Barbatos, to get Arabella into the dress and ready for the ball. She knew late was a fashionable statement to make, but even a Princess had rules. Satan was waiting impatiently outside the door before Barbatos unlocked it and allowed either of the women to leave. The puppy had settled down and gone to sleep in her attached room, which was soundproofed against the exterior world so that the ball wouldn’t disturb the puppy after the chaos of the previous twenty-four hours. Satan swallowed nervously to see both of the women dressed up in identical costumes, and his girlfriend now sporting blonde hair in the same style as Arabella’s. It was to make it hard for anyone to grab the Princess if they knew there was a chance of mistaken identity. The Avatar of Wrath would give it nearly as well as the Crown Prince after all as the two men escorted them down to the ballroom. 

Lucifer had Morgan on his arm and keeping Diavolo occupied before Barbatos could announce the group. 

“Princess Arabella of the Eshines Isles, and Satan Avatar of Wrath, with Caitriona.”

The butler’s voice demanded attention as the three of them walked down the stairs. It was taking everything in Diavolo to not rush over and gather Arabella up in his arms. It had been agreed that the two women would dance with all of the Avatars of Sin and that Satan and Diavolo specifically would continually swap partners to ensure confusion. He wasn’t allowed to do anything to Arabella that he wouldn’t then repeat with Caitriona, and the same rules applied to Satan. Much to the disgust of both male Demons. It was the best way to ensure safety was the mantra on repeat as both women were greeted in the same way at the bottom of the stairs by Diavolo. 

The world was watching them was what it felt like. Demons, Humans and Angels danced among each other as Solomon was introduced to Arabella quietly. Before she pestered the other three enough to let her dance. 

Beelzebub was a giant sweetheart she decided after dancing with him. He was able to dance and eat at the same time after he was heavily apologetic about the meal which had gone wrong. Asmodeus tried to put his hand in the wrong place until he saw the look from Diavolo who was dancing with Caitriona and then behaved himself with her. Belphegor was pretty much using Arabella to hide the fact that he was able to sleep while standing up. Leviathan was an adorable stuttering mess, who apparently had the best hand-eye coordination because of his constant gaming, and Mammon was still trying to get Arabella to agree to model, though he couldn’t tell the difference between Caitriona and Arabella. Satan was a gentleman and formal when they danced, though Diavolo felt he was the biggest threat here since they tended to dance next to each other when Satan was involved. Lucifer was the most anxious one, his eyes never stopped scanning the crowd, watching and checking to see who had changed or moved closer to them as he moved them both through the dancefloor. 

It seemed to be going well in light of the previous day’s problems. Even Lucifer had relaxed by the time the announcement came. Diavolo was up on the stage to end the evening, and then he called Arabella to the stage. She accepted his hand as she gracefully walked up the steps, noticing that Caitriona dropped the changed appearance out of the corner of her eye as Diavolo’s arm was now firmly wrapped around Arabella’s waist in front of everyone. 

“Thank you all for attending this evening for our celebrations to welcome Princess Arabella to the Devildom. We are also engaged to be married,” his charm was never-ending as Arabella allowed herself to reflect his smile with her own. His hold was security for her before a blast screeched through the hall. 

She was coughing with all of the dust in the air, though she had been sheltered from the worst of it by Diavolo. Who was now in his Demon form with his arms and wings wrapped around them both to stop the brickwork from smothering them alive. She had a small trickle of blood coming from her head, but she would have been much worse off if Diavolo hadn’t grabbed her as he had. Her ears were ringing, barely able to make out what anyone was saying. She could see Diavolo’s lips moving, but she couldn’t figure out what he was saying as she tried to formulate the words to tell him what she was feeling. The weight of the rubble was keeping them pinned in place as the reverberations told her that they had people searching for them from the outside in.   
Arabella had never been so grateful to see Lucifer’s face. The Avatar of Pride had the expression of shock and relief to simultaneously find them but to then see the extent of damage done to their Crown Prince. It was easier to breathe as Lucifer and Barbatos wasted no time in shifting more of the rubble to free their legs as Arabella saw how badly she had been hurt. Caitriona and Satan were running healing for the room since many of the spectators and guests had been caught in the blast as well. The ringing in her ears was getting sharper as Barbatos was gently carrying her out of the pile of bricks, while Lucifer was helping Diavolo to stand. Her heart ached to see Diavolo in such a form as he relied on his friend to move. She went to hold her arm out to him, only to wince when a sharp pain stopped her from moving her arm. She felt the rumble of Barbatos’ chest but she couldn’t hear the words. It was so frustrating. 

Caitriona was the next person to touch her, wiping the blood from her cheek as the witch began to clean her makeup and dirt off her face for a better inspection. Satan was instructing the little Ds from what she could figure as the makeup was wiped firmly from her face. Then the witch waved her fingers, bringing the world of sound back to the Princess. 

It wasn’t much better. There was so much pain in the air as Caitriona began to closely examine Arabella’s arm before she determined it was broken and dislocated at the shoulder. Her left arm was fine, but that was the one that had been mostly protected to start with as Arabella was given a cloth to bite down into while Caitriona began the repair work. It was never a simple potion or wave of the fingers, her body had to be submitted to the repair process. It wasn’t painless as she screamed into the makeshift gag, the burning agony of having her bones forced back together as Diavolo rushed to her side. His hands clasped around her free one, desperate for Caitriona to then force the joint back into place as the room was steadily being cleared of guests. Arabella wanted to wipe the tears falling down his cheeks, but her eyes didn’t want to stay open. Did her body always feel this heavy? Maybe it would be okay to sleep for just a little while. 

The sound of a crackling fire and lying on the softest material known throughout the realms was her wake up greeting. She didn’t want to open her eyes as she gently rubbed her shoulders against the fabric. It was comforting as Arabella realised, she was safely cocooned in something before slowly opening her eyes. Diavolo was fast asleep in an armchair that had been dragged next to the bed she was in, his face resting against the wings and his mouth slightly open. It was cute as she giggled softly and woke him up with the sound. His face blossomed in relief to see her conscious, stroking her hair out of her face with a wide smile as he kissed her forehead fondly. 

“How long was I out?” She rasped, her throat dry after the ordeal and sleep. Diavolo helped her to sit up and passed her a glass of water to steadily drink before he would answer her. 

“A couple of days, Caitriona’s magic healed you, but your body needed time to recover from what it had witnessed,” he replied, his voice low as he looked to the puppy asleep over her ankles. “She wouldn’t let you sleep without a guardian,” he smiled fondly, sitting behind her on the bed so she could lean back against him and his arms would stop her falling to the side. 

“What happened?” 

“Someone decided to retreat to bombs planted under the stage. They’ve already been caught, and Lucifer is dealing with the punishment.”

“I get the feeling that this won’t be the last disagreement about you marrying a Human,” Arabella sighed, leaning back into his warmth on automation. 

“I can hear your brain ticking over already,” Diavolo humoured, kissing her head affectionately. 

“… What about making me a Demon?”

“What?”

“Well, it would mean that no one can eat my soul and kill me. From what I can see of you as well, there’s accelerated healing and superior strength. I wouldn’t be a walking target like I am in Human form,” she explained. “Plus… I wouldn’t be leaving you alone after another fifty years,” she blushed at the motion. 

His heart couldn’t take the cuteness as he buried his head into her hair, holding her close to him as he breathed in her scent. They sat in the comfortable silence, her hands sneaking out of the blanket to hold his as Diavolo finally came to terms with the suggestion. 

“It won’t be a pretty process,” he sighed. “I’d like you to discuss with Satan the pros and cons of turning Demon over staying Human. Caitriona will probably be able to assist as well.”   
She nodded, nuzzling her head under his chin as he held her closer. They both knew that staying Human would have its problems akin to their current experiences. Some manners of Demon society would demand a Demon Princess and turning Arabella into a Demon would quiet most of their dissenters. He didn’t want her to suffer unnecessarily, he found her charm in her Human features as she went back to sleep against him. It felt like a decision made in the rubble to him as he stayed perfectly still out of fear of waking her. He could only hope that Satan had all the information for her to make up her mind. 

Arabella thought the Avatar of Wrath was going to lose his eyes when she was brought into his room by Lucifer. The Avatar of Pride had dragged Mammon with him by Diavolo’s orders, only to find that they were escorting Arabella to the House of Lamentation to speak to Satan. Though even Lucifer wasn’t able to maintain a perfect façade at Arabella’s request. It was the first chink in the firstborn’s armour that the Human had experienced as she seemed to be the only one in the room unphased by her request as Caitriona let herself in. 

“What’s with Lucifer showing emotion?” The witch asked bluntly, frowning at the three in the room. 

“I asked about being turned into a Demon. The blast from the engagement party was the second attempt in two days to seriously harm me, if not kill me, and we all know that regardless of the measures that Diavolo takes it will not stop most. Being a Demon will give me a vastly improved constitution, especially proven by the fact that Diavolo took the brunt of that blast and I was the one who had several broken bones,” Arabella pointed out, ignoring Lucifer’s ever-changing expressions at the Princess. 

“It makes sense,” Caitriona nodded, taking the two Demons by surprise. “And don’t you two look at me like that. Besides, all of the anti-Human media is basically that Princess Arabella isn’t a Demon. Make her a Demon and you’ll remove a lot of the problems, especially since she’ll be enrolled at RAD then as well.”

“Diavolo wants me to know all of the pitfalls as well as the strong points before I’m allowed to make my decision.”

“I get the feeling that this is more about placating him than actually dealing with the downfalls,” Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Arabella smiled brightly at him.   
“Let me know when you’re ready to terrify me over tea,” Arabella giggled, letting Diavolo know that Lucifer and Mammon were bringing her back to the castle. 

Arabella and Diavolo were surprised to see Satan and Caitriona only a few days later. Though Barbatos wasted no time laying out a tea and spread for the guests as the four of them settled into one of the private meeting rooms. Satan appeared agitated, and he had plenty of notes on the matter, while Caitriona looked to still be unphased by the inquiry of the Human Princess. The sound of rustling paper filled the air as the three of them waited for the Avatar of Wrath to come to terms with his thoughts and to try and order them. It had all the appearances to Arabella that Satan was distressed by the mere thought of the ordeal, but it made logical sense to her since she was going to be Queen of the Devildom in time. At least this way she would stand a chance of supporting Diavolo with his management of the Realm. 

“When you’re ready, Satan,” Diavolo smiled as Barbatos poured out everyone’s preferred blends of tea. Arabella wasn’t sure if Satan was stalling or trying to work out where to begin.   
“I am under no delusions, Satan,” the Princess smiled softly at him, catching him off guard with her charm. “It will not be a pretty process; I will be in a lot of pain and it will require a lot of work to ensure I fit properly into my new form. I have done some reading of my own. I just need to know the dangers of a process and what sort of options we have.”

“There are several areas of concern,” he finally opened up after an extended silence, before placing a sheet of paper on the table. “Firstly, that you could be consumed by the act since you have no pacts with any Demons. There are numerous examples of Demons trying to turn their Human lovers to this effect. Your body will burst into flames and simply consume you in the motion of turning you to a Demon.”

“So, I’ll need at least one pact to anchor myself,” Arabella nodded, her eyes taking in everything the diagram had to offer. 

“There is also the sin that will become attached to you,” Satan placed a second image nearly obscuring the first, showing the Avatars of Sin with their known personalities to demonstrate his fact. “I’m not sure which of us you would be partial to.”

“Leviathan,” the name fell out of Caitriona’s lips with a smirk, making Arabella blush. “I’ve seen the looks I was being given when I danced with Diavolo. Though maybe it could be Mammon and greed,” the witch laughed, as the couple averted their gazes. 

“Pacts with them both could prove useful in grounding you then,” Satan continued. “But there is the chance that you survive being turned into a Demon and then you find the sin that has you is increased tenfold or beyond. I trust that you would be able to negotiate that,” he nodded to Diavolo. “Many Humans find themselves unable to cope with their sin once they’re a Demon. They end up being eaten alive by the sin.”

“But the pacts should help to negotiate that, along with the most powerful Demons around you,” Caitriona sighed, her irritation at Satan being against the motion showing in the small print. “There is also the full chance that you don’t have end up with a prominent sin. The biggest shock will be a culture change. You’ll have two forms and there is never a guarantee of what your true form will be. Your body will be broken before it can take on the Demon form. Your blood will feel like it is on fire and you cannot be put to sleep during the process. Your body will purge itself of the Human parts to turn into Demon ones. It will feel like being tortured to the point of death without being allowed the grace of it. You will have no privacy during the transformation, it will not be safe to leave you alone. It will be a long process for you, and we can’t use magic to help. It would interfere with the changes and revert you to Human in the safest outcomes, but it could easily kill you as well.”

Arabella nodded, poised in thought at the motions. Before a serene smile ghosted her face. “I’m sure Lucifer would refuse to let me go into this without a pact from him, and Mammon would be attracted by plenty of Grimm. I’m not sure how I would convince Leviathan though.”

“I’ll talk to him, explain why,” Caitriona said, waving her hand dismissively at Satan. Whose facial expression didn’t seem to want to settle on the idea that Arabella’s mind was firmly decided. “We’ll leave you to it, and I’m sure Lucifer will bring his royal butt down here to try and talk you out of it.”

“Naturally,” Arabella smiled. “Thank you both for your work so far. It’s been very insightful.”

True to prediction, the couple were eating dinner in the main dining room when Lucifer opened the doors. His face was screwed up in distaste as he took a seat opposite Arabella without being called to. Diavolo sighed, intending to interrupt his silent tirade when Arabella smiled knowingly at the Crown Prince and invited Lucifer to unload on her.

“What are you honestly thinking, your Highness? Turning into a Demon is one of the most painful experiences in the three realms,” he began with a clearly well-planned lecture, only to see the Princess smiling serenely back at him. 

“I am well aware that my body will be purging itself from every orifice possible before it starts to create my Demon form,” she replied once he paused in his monologue. “I know that it will not be pleasant at all, and I know that magic cannot save me from anything because it would stop the process. Caitriona has spent a long time with me on video chat with the diagrams. I am under no delusion that this will be a swift and painless process. I will be battling with the sins when I come out on the other side, and I will have entirely new influences to look at. That’s why I am asking Mammon and Leviathan for pacts. To help me stay grounded and to assist in the process.”

“Then you will need my help as well,” Lucifer stated, making Arabella raise an eyebrow. “And Lord Diavolo’s,” he sighed, adding it on in reluctance as Diavolo took hold of the Princess’ hand and met his long-time friend’s gaze. 

“Lucifer, we will need your support, and we appreciate it,” Diavolo smiled. 

“I will get Leviathan and Mammon to agree to the pacts,” the Avatar of Pride sighed after an extended pregnant silence between the three of them. “I will let you know when Caitriona and Satan have the potions prepared to go ahead with the transformation.”

The air was palpable in the room. The pacts were splayed out over her skin, with the four pact Demons each stood in a corner of the room wearing similar expressions as each other while Caitriona was checking the potions one last time. Satan was stood next to her, looking into her eyes as though searching for any hint of regret or doubt while there was still time to stop. Her long hair was braided out of her face, and Barbatos had already prepared plenty of buckets of water as she stripped down behind the low privacy screens. Everyone was watching her as Caitriona cleared the clothing away to Barbatos, and then coughed to interrupt the silence. 

“This is your last chance to refuse for now,” Satan’s voice trembled. They were all scared that something would go wrong. That may be the potion hadn’t been made correctly, a step forgotten or misread. Or even as far as finding out that Arabella was deathly allergic to one of the ingredients. 

“I am ready,” she repeated back to Satan and Caitriona, holding a hand out for the first potion. One a blood-red in the colour that was designed to purge her system, and then a turquoise colour potion to begin the changes. 

Her throat burned the moment the potion had been tipped down. It hit her stomach and immediately began to violently churn away at what was inside her. She understood why they had insisted on being in a tiled room as she couldn’t empty herself of the contents quickly enough. Tears streamed down her face as Caitriona took a quick breather opportunity to tip the second one down Arabella’s throat. 

She nearly choked on the liquid as it felt like it was rebounding in her stomach. Bouncing around the walls as though to test the strength of her body, before she screamed at the tearing sensation. It felt like someone was inside her, destroying her organs as Caitriona poured a second and third vial of the turquoise liquid down the Princess’ throat. Arabella wanted to throw up, but there was nothing left inside of her. The potion was too potent to stay still, it knew what it had to do as her bones began to break under the pressure. Arabella swore she had no idea how frail a Human could be until that moment. Her spine was disintegrating and reforming as she was made to grow several inches to contain her new Demon form. 

Nothing they said could have prepared her for the agony. Everything in her body was broken and reformed to the standards that would withstand the roughness of Demon society. She could feel and sense everything around her as Barbatos finished hosing her down with the water. 

“Arabella?” Diavolo broke the tension as the Princess panted while hunched over. 

She didn’t realise how loud the world really was as she tried to figure out what was creating the draft around her legs, and that extra limb feeling. A hood fell over her face, though not far enough to be unobstructed as Arabella slowly pushed herself off the floor and sat back on her lower legs. She squeaked as it felt like something got stuck between her thighs and calves, as she sat up again, and then threaded her hands through a fairly weighty tail. It was red to black ombré as her hands went exploring further up and found it attached to her lower spine. She didn’t know when she had started with the clothes, but the dress had a hole for her tail. She could feel the underbust corset on the outside of her dress for effect, and her sleeves were full length and flared out from the elbow, though the skirt would have given her parents’ heart failure. It barely reached mid-thigh before it split and it only came to her knees anyway, while she was wearing some impressive heels as Diavolo helped her stand. She had gained another six inches easily without the shoes, and she wasn’t much shorter than Diavolo now in them. He gently lifted the hood which had been resting on her horns as her fingers felt the gentle curve in them and kissed her forehead. 

“I told you we’d done it,” Caitriona smugly announced, nudging Satan hard with her elbow. With enough force to make him stumble as the room gaped at her new Demon form.   
“Yes, thank you,” Arabella smiled brightly at the two. “Oh wow, this feels a bit weird still.”

“Focus on your regular form,” Diavolo coaxed gently, taking hold of both of her hands as Arabella took a deep breath. Barbatos wasted no time in wrapping her in a robe the second she managed it and breaking the silence of the room as she giggled and kissed the prince on the cheek. 

Leviathan was already tapping away furiously on his phone about something, as Mammon was starting to eye her up like he was seeing her for the first time. Arabella was surprised when she felt herself being pulled flush into Diavolo while trying to adjust to the new height, as Lucifer shook his head in disappointment. 

“You should know better, Mammon,” the firstborn scolded as Arabella was being covered again in Diavolo’s jacket, a very clear marker to anyone that she was his future wife before she was able to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Should I be feeling any kind of strong emotions?” She whispered to Diavolo, who looked surprised at her. 

Caitriona took a chance, using her magic to pull Diavolo away from Arabella and dance with him intimately. Satan had the expression of a raging bull in a china shop who had just been shown red, while Lucifer was poised to kill the witch. The newly turned Demon tilted her head, watching the pair dance before Diavolo looked back at Arabella. He was trying to pull away from Caitriona as though hooked on something which kept him coming back to Arabella. 

“I’ll let Asmodeus know he has competition,” Lucifer smirked as the Demon Prince wrapped his arms around the Princess, pulling her back into his solid frame. 

“I think it was something that worked only for Diavolo though,” the witch frowned. “We can do some more tests to see what powers she has once a few days of rest have been taken. It was a big exertion of energy to transform.”

His large hands cupped her cheeks, tilting her head up as they nuzzled noses against each other. Arabella blushed furiously when she realised that she was purring in content at the display of affection in front of their guests. Though Diavolo seemed to approve of it as he pulled her flush to him and let her hide her face in his chest to shelter her from the others. Barbatos was smart enough to cough for their attention and escorted them out of the castle once Caitriona had made Diavolo promise to call her if there were any adverse effects. 

Not that the Crown Prince was going to allow Arabella to expend any more energy as he wouldn’t let her walk to his bedroom. He grinned at her as she fidgeted in his grasp, pouting, and demanding to be put down, before appearing to relent as they entered his bedroom. Arabella rolled her eyes but smiled as Diavolo kissed her forehead and went to run the bath. She could smell the salts he was picking out as she sat down on the edge of his bed, already starting to feel wary from the day’s events as she let the new sensations wash over her. 

She swallowed thickly at the scent of arousal, her body heating up at the apparent mere thought of sharing close contact quarters with the Crown Prince. She had to remember that they were going to be married within time as Arabella started to unbraid her hair. Her fingers massaged her scalp gently, trying to push the tension away before she was brought back to the room by the smell of Diavolo. 

It would be so easy to get hooked on him as she kissed him hungrily, demanding everything he could give to her as the robe that had protected her modesty was discarded. Her body was pressed against his, as he growled possessively back to her with a slight thrust of his hips for emphasis. She felt love drunk to feel his cock hard underneath his trousers, her hand palming his shaft and using the material to tease him more before Diavolo groaned and pulled back reluctantly. 

Arabella didn’t understand. She was making him feel good, so why did he pull back. 

“Arabella, we need to get you a bath,” he panted before she nodded and took hold of his hand to pull him in with her. They could continue in the tub, it was big enough and deep enough to withstand the motions and movements until Diavolo kissed the back of her hand and tried to leave her to get a bath on her own. 

“No!” She pouted, feeling the tears forming and threatening to fall to see him walk away. 

“My darling, you need to clean up and eat, and then we can see how you feel,” Diavolo tried to rationalise with her, but Arabella refused to move, her lower lip trembling under the thought of being separated from her lover. 

They both ended up in the bath together, though Arabella reluctantly agreed to no sex until after she had eaten. She wasn’t hungry for food like she had been accustomed to. She felt hungry for Diavolo, though even Demons needed substance to keep going as she giggled at his cleaning of her back with a sponge, and then when she slipped back into her naked Demon form by accident, he chose to spend the time cleaning her tail and horns as well. She found that her horns were as sensitive to touch as her tail, though Diavolo admired the colours of her tail and said he liked that she displayed her loyalty to him so openly, which made Arabella blush and greedily kiss him again. It took everything in the Crown Prince to part from her at that moment before he suggested they both get out so they could get dressed and eat. 

Arabella was checking her make up for the last time in her room, Victoria III fast asleep on her lap like usual for the pre-dinner routine. The puppy had settled in to the past few weeks of life with ease. She had accepted Barbatos feeding her most things, though the Human Realm dog food was still easily her favourite which they had delivered in monthly crates now. Her tail had been the biggest change for the puppy, she still found her chasing it around now as it swished and flicked around the legs of her stool. Arabella found it a delight to be able to use magic to alter what she wore in her Demon form. The slit in her long and slinky dress rose to her hip, while the top of the dress was a simple bodice with off the shoulder straps and all of her glory in wine red as she finished applying her lipstick. 

Barbatos knocked on the door to let her know that the ballroom was full of guests again. It had been interesting to test her magic and her powers out, something that Asmodeus had loved coming over to try out with her. Even the Avatar of Lust could be put under Arabella’s spells of desire if she wanted to. Though they found that her spells had to have selected targets for the most effective, which would allow her to protect herself in close quarters as the puppy was laid down in her small room next to Arabella’s. It was cute how she snored, making the Princess giggle as she accepted Barbatos’ arm and let him escort her and then announce her to the packed room. 

The silence was glorious. It was the first time that Arabella was showing her Demon form and she knew that there was a publicity interview being done the following day as well. It would be likely that they would want to see their future Queen in all her glory as Diavolo made the crowd part for him this time, and greeted her affectionately at the bottom of the stairs. The orchestra were able to catch themselves and started to play a steady waltz for Diavolo to glide her around the dance floor, the couple laughing to themselves as the party resumed. It had been a move that no one had expected, a lot of the media had been gathering steam about having a Human on the throne, only the party was the grand reveal that they would be having a Demon Queen. Arabella purred softly for his ears alone as their bodies pressed tightly together, with her tail loosely curled around his lower leg to stop it from getting the way of others. 

“I love you,” Diavolo rumbled, trying to catch her off guard by mumbling it in Infernal. She stopped purring, looking up at him with wide eyes as though she couldn’t quite believe her understanding of it. It was all too adorable for the Prince as he laughed and kissed her on the forehead. “I love you,” he repeated, this time in the way she could understand. 

“I love you too,” she blushed, trying to not bury her head against his collar and ruin her make up. “You were trying to see if I’d been paying attention to the Infernal lessons with Satan, weren’t you?” She teased, trying to ignore the heat coming off her cheeks. 

“Maybe,” he grinned, before spinning her elegantly and then pulling her back into his arms. “Or maybe I just wanted you to hear how it feels for me to be in love with you,” he murmured, his chest rumbling along with the Devildom language. 

“You are terrible,” Arabella laughed, kissing his cheek as the music ended at the subtle request of Lucifer. 

“You’re stuck with me now,” the Crown Prince grinned, holding her securely against him as they let the attention fall away from them for the Avatar of Pride to begin his warning speech about attacking the future Queen of Devildom when she started attending RAD in the coming weeks.


End file.
